vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|The Huntsman= |-|Mountain Man= |-|DaimyOdin= Summary Mightiest of the Aesir, warrior, and king, the All-Father is a doomed God. It seems strange to imagine a God concerned with his fate, but Odin regularly consults the volva, the seers in the North. They speak of a final war, Ragnarok when the mightiest Gods are slain and the world is consumed by the sea. For this day, Odin constantly prepares. The All-Father can trace his lineage to the evil Frost Giant, Ymir, whom he slew with the aid of his two brothers, Vili and Ve, and with his remains forged the world. Atop Asgard, where Odin presides, he is known as the bringer of war, a sage of wisdom, and the keeper of souls slain in battle. As a warrior, Odin rides his eight-legged steed, Sleipnir, and wields the mighty spear Gungnir. Accompanying him are two wolves and his two trusted ravens, Huginn (thought) and Muninn (memory), who fly around Midgard and return to Odin with all they see and hear. As a sage, Odin travels disguised as a simple wanderer, seeking wisdom. His thirst for knowledge has come at great personal cost, having been hanged from the branches of Yggdrasil, the world tree, for nine days and nights and sacrificed one of his eyes to the Well of Wisdom. As keeper of souls, Odin welcomes slain warriors to his mighty hall of Valhalla on the agreement they will aid him at Ragnarok. Favored female warriors become his elite Valkyrie that usher those worthy of entry to Valhalla. It is in preparation for the final days of Ragnarok he does all this. For the seers claim his death will come at the fangs of the great wolf Fenrir, and like anyone, Odin seeks to change his fate. Yet, never once have the volva been mistaken. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Odin, The Allfather Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Older than the Earth Classification: Deity, Norse God, Aesir, God of Skies, War and Death, Pantheon Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery, Homing Attack (With his spear Gungnir), Telekinesis (Can control the trajectory of his spear when he throws it), Runic Magic, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Aura (Can generate an aura of magical energy around himself), Forcefield Creation (Via Raven Shout, can create a shield of energy around himself), Weapon Creation (Via Ring of Spears, can summon a wall of spears made of energy around himself and his enemies to imprison them), Necromancy (Can escort fallen warriors to the Valhalla), Animal Manipulation (Via Raven Shout, can summon a flock of ravens), Transmutation (Turned the eyes of Skadi's father into stars), Statistics Amplification (Via Path of Valhalla ''and Ring of Spears''), Power Nullification (Via Ring of Spears, can prevent enemies from healing themselves), Summoning (Can summon the Bifrost), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel via Sleipnir and the Bifrost Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Comparable to Zeus and Amaterasu and other Pantheon Leaders. Slew Ymir alongside his father and brothers) Speed: At least FTL+ (Should be no slower than lesser Gods such as Hou Yi), likely Massively FTL+ (Fought with the Galaxy-Sized Ymir, so it's logical that he could keep up with his movement). Massively FTL+ travel speed (Can travel between the Nine Worlds with Sleipnir) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other gods) Striking Strength: Universal Class+ (Can harm and kill beings of the likes of Ymir) Durability: Universe level+ '(Survived a battle with Ymir and can take hits from comparable beings) 'Stamina: Very high, possibly Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His spear, Gungnir, and his horse, Sleipnir, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Extremely High as a deity. Rules over all of the Aesir. Genius in combat and an excellent leader. Is aware of the future. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Path to Valhalla:' Odin is empowered as he escorts fallen warriors to Valhalla. Whenever any god dies on the battleground, Odin gains a bonus to Movement Speed and Power. This effect can stack up to 5 times. *'Lunge: '''Odin lunges to his target location, doing damage to all nearby enemies. *'Raven Shout:' Odin summons a flock of Ravens that create a shield around him. When the shield expires it explodes outward, dealing damage to nearby enemies based on how much health it had remaining. If the shield is at full health, it deals additional bonus damage. The shield will not expire while Odin is using Lunge, and will always detonate upon landing. *'Gungnir's Might:' Odin does a sweeping spear attack that hits twice dealing damage and Slowing all enemies around him on both hits. *'Ring of Spears:' Odin summons a wall of spears that blocks his enemies movement, but Odin and his allies may move freely through. It does not block attacks. Enemies inside the ring are prevented from healing. Odin is immune to Slow and Root effects while in his Ring. Enemies that die inside Ring of Spears grant Odin a permanent bonus to Physical Power. 'Feats:' *Comparable to the other heads of Pantheons, which includes Zeus, who can create constellations and Amaterasu, who's light shines across the entire universe. *Fought with the Galaxy Sized Ymir alongside his father and brothers. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Forcefield Users Category:Characters Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users